Wind of change
by Eileen Black
Summary: Han pasado diecinueve años. Diecinueve años desde que Harry Potter matara a Lord Voldemort. Diecinueve años desde que el miedo y el terror dejaron paso a la esperanza. Neville, convertido en profesor de Herbología, rememora sus tiempos de estudiante en frente de la sala de los menesteres. Porque fue esa sala quien lo vio convertirse en quién es.


**Disclaimer:** Los personjes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". _El reto consistía en que la temática girara en torno a la sala de los menesteres. Es la primera vez que manejo a Neville pero me siento satisfecha de haberlo echo y todo gracias a la canción _Wind of change _de Scorpions. Probablemente si no hubiera escuchado la canción en el momento adecuado no estaría publicando.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**WIND OF CHANGE**

Han pasado diecinueve años. Diecinueve años desde que Harry Potter matara a Lord Voldemort. Diecinueve años desde que el miedo y el terror dejaron paso a la esperanza.

Neville Longbottom ya no es el niño bajito y rechoncho de su niñez. Ahora es un hombre alto, fuerte, de espeso cabello negro que ya comienza a presentar algunos cabellos blancos. Y aunque ya ha perdido toda redondez de su juventud, una pequeña (pero incipiente) barriga empieza tomar forma. Pero él no tiene la culpa de que su mujer sea la tabernera del Caldero Chorreante y, ¡Merlín bendito! Se pasa casi todo un año encerrado en Hogwarts impartiendo clases (y su tarea de profesor no es precisamente la más movida).

Mira su reloj con parsimonia. Aún quedan tiempo para que la horda de nuevos y antiguos alumnos inunden los pasillos del castillo. Como cada inicio de curso, Neville se siente nervioso pero también entusiasmado. Este curso va a tener a otro Potter y a otra Weasley: Albus y Rose. Ríe al pensar que tanto los Potter como los Weasley le deben la educación mágica de sus hijos. Pero sabe que es él quien les debe a ellos.

Se encuentra en el séptimo piso, de pie, observando uno de los tantos muros de piedra con que el castillo está construido. Y no necesita dar tres vueltas y pensar en su deseo para ver materializada allí la sala de los menesteres. No necesita, tampoco, imaginarse el aspecto que esta tendría porque lo ve, lo ve a través de la pared como si volviera a estar otra vez dentro. Ve la sala repleta de libros de encantamientos y maleficios ofensivos y defensivos; ve la sala llena de mullidos cojines dispersos a lo largo y ancho; ve los espejos que adornan toda la estancia e incluso los muñecos que usaban para entrenar; y ve, también, la fotografía del ejército de Dumbledore enganchada en un tablón.

Porque fue en la sala de los menesteres donde Neville supo que no era ningún inútil; donde supo que podía llegar a hacer cosas, no grandes ni heroicas, sino cosas buenas, cosas para proteger a los demás. Para sentirse útil. Nunca fue inteligente como Hermione, ni osado como Ron, ni intrépido como Harry. Neville siempre fue el blanco de las burlas; el estúpido gordo que no sabía hacer ni un encantamiento sencillo y el que siempre sacaba de sus casillas a Snape por su ineptitud.

Pero cuando consiguió desarmar a Hermione en esa misma sala hace ya muchos años atrás, se sintió fuerte, poderoso, valiente. Útil. Y se supo orgulloso, orgulloso de quién era. Orgulloso de quién podría llegar a ser.

El pobre Neville, ninguneado por su propia abuela que no le creía capaz de hacer cosas grandes, de que no había heredado el talento de sus padres, quien debía de sentirse decepcionado por no ser capaz de hacer algo bueno. Y fue en la sala de los menesteres, con tal solo quince años cuando tomó la determinación que iba a demostrarle a su abuela que él tenía talento, que él era hijo digno de Alice y Frank Longbottom. Que él podía ser quien quisiera ser.

Había liderado el ejército de Dumbledore cuando Harry se encontraba fuera destruyendo Horrocruxes; había habilitado la sala de los menesteres para convertirla en un refugio para todos aquellos alumnos en el punto de mira de los hermanos Carrow; había degollado a la serpiente de Voldemort. Y aunque habían sido grandes gestas, Neville sabía cuál era la que más le enorgullecía: el haberse enfrentado a Harry, Ron y Hermione en primer curso. Porque gracias a ese intento de frenarles consiguió ganar diez puntos para Gryffindor que sin ellos no hubieran podido ganar la Copa de las casas. Aunque la de desarmar a Hermione le seguía muy de cerca porque no cada día se desarmaba a la mejor de la promoción.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo rememorando viejos tiempos. Los vientos nuevos llegaban a pasos agigantados (y, muy probablemente, hambrientos). Neville, ahora profesor Longbottom, no necesitó mirar atrás. Sabía que, cualquiera que lo deseara, la sala de los menesteres estaría ahí para quien lo necesitara.

* * *

Es la primera vez que lo manejo (como advierto arriba) pero creo que he logrado mi objetivo. El reto tenía de temática la sala de los Menesteres y aunque Longbottom no la ha pisado en este fic, sí la ha rememorado bastante. En un principio pensaba escribir el momento en que los merodeadores descubrieron esta sala e incluso llegué a pensar en hacer protagonista a Draco en el momento del sexto libro cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo allí encerrado. Pero como más arriba digo, fue esa canción que me decantó por Neville. Quién sabe si en un futuro no escribo sobre ello.

Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje (que me parece el más evolucionado de la saga) y esta temática tan melancólica, quizás, no es lo que normalmente acostumbro a escribir.

¡Nos leemos! :)

_Eileen Black._


End file.
